Elastico (345)
Elastico, A.K.A. Experiment 345, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to distract and usually annoy enemies by performing amazing feats with his elastic body. His one true place is with the circus. Bio Experiment 345 was the 345th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to distract enemies by performing tricks with his elastic body. 345 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 345 was activated. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 345 eventually found his way to an international circus, where he was taken in and named Elastico by the troupe's ringmaster. A news article with Elastico's picture in it was almost used as a sandwich wrapper by Experiment 625. When Gantu noticed the article on his ship, he snatched it and briefly read the section, then headed off to the circus to capture Elastico. Meanwhile, Lilo was engrossed in a new hula dance, but ignored Stitch when he offered to help her. Stitch later noticed Elastico riding atop a circus van and followed him to the circus. There, Stitch disguised himself as a clown and tried to capture Elastico, but the latter teased Stitch and turned the whole chase into a game. Eventually, Elastico calmed down when Stitch grabbed him and called him "cousin". The entire audience began cheering for Stitch, who was then praised by Elastico's ringmaster. However, at that moment, Gantu barged in, strangled Elastico, and stuffed him into a net before fleeing. Stitch revealed that Gantu kidnapped Elastico, much to the ringmaster's dismay. He then mentioned how Stitch stole the show with his incredible stunts, and even invited him to perform in Elastico's stead, to which Stitch happily accepted. He later met the circus troupe and signed a contract permitting him to travel with the circus. Meanwhile, Gantu tried to teleport Elastico to Hämsterviel, but the experiment put up quite a fight and proved difficult for Gantu to control. Reuben wagered a sandwich on the ordeal, though Gantu eventually disabled Elastico by blasting him and put him in shackles. However, he stretched out of the cuffs and under the teleport chamber just before the transfer could be completed. Elastico somehow packaged himself and then shipped himself back to the circus, reuniting with his ringmaster. Lilo later found out that Stitch ran away with the circus, so she paid him a visit and attempted to make amends. Just then, Gantu attacked and tried to take Elastico back, but was thwarted by Lilo, Stitch, and the ringmaster's circus troupe. While Elastico's family prepared for their next show in Las Vegas, Lilo and Stitch made up. When the ringmaster saw that Stitch had a family of his own, the former voided the contract and let Stitch be with his ''ʻohana. After Stitch said his goodbyes, he and Lilo decided that Elastico's one true place was to stay with the circus. Elastico was one of the experiments in "Checkers" that joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Gantu even put Elastico on his head, thinking the latter was Checkers. In "Remmy", Elastico was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. ''Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Elastico, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Elastico participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by strangling Leroys with his elastic body. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Elastico joins them for the song by playing the trombone. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Elastico made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where Hämsterviel gave him the additional power to transform things into circus-related items and animals, such as dogs, monkeys, elephants, seals, etc., in order to turn Stitch into a harmless little puppy, thus making him easier to capture. However, Yuna was turned into a dog by mistake, and Stitch didn't realize it was actually her until he found her in a circus tent being tortured to do tricks for the circus. Personality Elastico is a very playful, fun-loving experiment and treats just about anything like a game. He loves entertaining folks, sometimes breaking the rules for his own fun. Being a natural contortionist, he amuses himself by stretching his body into fun shapes or using his abilities to pull little stunts or jokes on others. He can be a bit of a prankster, as he enjoys fooling around and teasing his enemies, often irritating them. Despite this, he can be very jumpy in immediate danger or if someone is trying to catch him. He also loves both of his families (his circus family and his ʻohana with Lilo, Stitch, and the other experiments) very much. Elastico is generally very friendly and affectionate towards almost everybody. The one thing he dislikes more than anything is being grabbed or restrained, with the exception of hugs. He is also very terrified of Gantu, screaming every time he sees him and grabbing onto Stitch's head when Gantu approaches. This is quite reasonable due to the fact that Elastico has been grabbed, choked, netted, kidnapped, pulled, squeezed, blasted and shackled by Gantu. Despite this, he seems to have gotten over his fear by "Checkers", as he was seen bravely rebelling against Gantu. Biology Appearance Elastico is a green, furless, earless, clownish, roughly monkey-like creature with a small, stumpy tail, a large red round clown nose, white face and stomach, wide mouth, black eyes, neck frill, three huge tendrils on his head that resemble a jester's cap, and a purple spot on his stomach. He stands 2 feet 11 inches tall and weighs 43 lbs. Special Abilities Elastico can manipulatively stretch and bend any part of his body like taffy, flatten it until it is incredibly thin, reshape it to anything from a parachute to a rubber raft, and use this ability to perform amazing stunts and tricks. His minimum thickness is stated as 1 millimeter, which would limit him stretch distance to 30 meters; however, he can stretch up to 300 feet (91.44 m) and leap up to 80 feet (24.39 m). He has the ability to transform things into circus-related items and animals, such as dogs, monkeys, elephants, seals, etc., but he has only displayed this while under the effects of Hämsterviel. Elastico can roll into a ball, though more of a bouncy ball than the form Stitch and most other experiments use. Elastico can inflate himself and float like a balloon as well. As part of stretching, Elastico displays some amount of invulnerability. Forced stretching, even under several tons of load, appears to cause pain and discomfort but no permanent or even temporary harm. A high degree of protection is also afforded by his skin. Combined with flexibility, this makes him immune to bullets. He can use his elasticity to throw objects with far more force than his slight stature would imply. He has also shown the ability to shapeshift with his elasticity. Elastico has shown to be skilled in playing the trombone. Weaknesses Stretching because of someone pulling on him causes him discomfort, and is jumpy around anything that he sees as a threat, but is otherwise indestructible. Trivia *Elastico is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Gigi, Yaarp, Hammerface, Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. **He is also one of the six known experiments to be rehabilitated by someone other than Lilo and Stitch, the other five being Gigi, Yaarp, Spike, Frenchfry, and Snooty. *Elastico's name, primary function, and one true place are revealed, but his official number was never revealed in his episode. *Elastico's ability to stretch and bend his body is similar to many superheroes in other media, including Mr. Fantastic from Fantastic Four, Elastigirl from The Incredibles, Plastic Man from DC Comics, and Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece. *Despite being very flexible, Elastico couldn't seem to escape the net he was captured in. *Elastico's pod color is green. *Elastico is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 345. Primary function: Distraction of hostile forces". *Elastico's head appears in the online game Jumba's Lab. Gallery 345 elastico by bricerific43-d5a2aaj.jpg 345_Elastico__by_experiments.jpg Lilo stitch and cousins by fluttershy626-d5p08um.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-13h59m11s89.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-13h59m36s56.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h00m24s62.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h00m42s244.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h00m49s83.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h01m25s150.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h01m37s17.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h01m48s137.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h02m16s130.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h02m49s215.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h02m36s106.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h03m04s115.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h03m44s255.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h04m12s174.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h04m59s16.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h05m05s69.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-08h24m03s101.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h05m19s221.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h05m30s54.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h06m19s36.png|Elastico's butt and face swap places vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h06m34s175.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h06m50s79.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h08m03s41.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h08m35s102.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h08m25s17.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h08m52s41.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h09m03s77.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h09m11s214.png|"Cousin?!" vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h09m32s179.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h09m44s9.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h11m58s47.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h12m17s24.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h14m02s253.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h14m23s138.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h14m38s181.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h16m31s8.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m03s82.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h16m52s216.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h16m41s102.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m11s171.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m24s5.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m41s202.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m34s153.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m49s9.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h18m10s239.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h18m18s49.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h18m35s170.png|Elastico captured vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h18m40s36.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h18m49s104.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h19m02s244.png|Elastico escapes vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h27m19s93.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h26m29s109.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h27m39s238.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h27m45s96.png|Elastico reunited with his ringmaster vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h27m52s156.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h28m02s235.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h29m21s203.png|Elastico juggling bowling pins on a tightrope vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h29m30s125.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h29m35s185.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h29m03s76.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h29m47s46.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h30m25s147.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h30m33s235.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h30m53s194.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h31m27s22.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h31m11s72.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h31m45s166.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h31m53s14.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h32m03s135.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h33m06s237.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h33m13s29.png|Elastico riding a unicycle vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h32m44s198.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h33m23s119.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h33m56s47.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h34m26s13.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h34m48s201.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h35m01s113.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h35m08s166.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h35m28s107.png|Elastico being lassoed vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h35m43s27.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h36m29s233.png|Elastico grabs onto Stitch's head after seeing Gantu vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h41m19s59.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h41m40s224.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h42m22s179.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h42m43s103.png|Stitch hugging Elastico and his ringmaster goodbye vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h43m30s72.png ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-36.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-12-21.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-12-39.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-12-51.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-13-30.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-13-48.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-44.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-31-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-59.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-32-54.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-07-52.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-44.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-50.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-12.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-05.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-31.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-48.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-13-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-01.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-29.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-63.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-65.jpg screenCapture 11.06.13 15-10-00.jpg screenCapture 11.06.13 15-10-45.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-68.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-51-50.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png 33494404040.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png ExperimentsLine.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m14s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m47s32.png vlcsnap-2013-05-21-13h24m29s103.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h44m56s99.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h13m16s128.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h45m02s180.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h44m35s166.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h04m38s202.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h45m33s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h18m22s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h43m11s65.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h27m08s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h39m33s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h40m56s221.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h11m16s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h45m46s207.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h12m59s150.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h05m25s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h46m21s53.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h09m28s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h32m30s213.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m44s155.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Elastico.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-57-06.jpg 345anime.png|Elastico in Stitch! anime panes59.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males